A Role To Remember
by Infectedby1D
Summary: Sikowitz gives his class an assignment to be with another boyfriend or girlfriend for a week. What happens to the gang? Bat, Bade, Rori, & Jandre  Ideas, bad and good reviews are welcome. It would so help. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious…..If I did, Beck and Jade would have a lot more going on.

Jade was situated next to Beck in Sikowitz's class. "I have a new assignment for you young actresors." The students looked disturbed around the room. "Can we have a little more information?" Asked Tori, sitting next to Andre and Cat. "I have decided that some of spend too much time together." Sikowitz said, eyeing Jade and Beck.

It's true! They spend every free moment together. "You will be assigned a new boyfriend or girlfriend for a whole week. You have to hug and hold hands and maybe even….share a laugh?" "So who's with who?" Andre asked, hoping his partner was Tori.

Honestly, he had a major crush on her. Like it wasn't obvious enough. "The partners are: Victoria and Matt, Tori and Robbie, Avan and Liz, Jade and Andre, Ariana and Leon, & Beck and Cat." The bell went.

Jade hated Andre even though it was her long-time boyfriend's best friend. Jade hopped up with Beck and he wrapped his arms around her. "No making out with Andre." Beck warned, kissing Jade.

"I promise." Beck kissed Jade one more time before letting her go to Andre.

Jade tried to think of it as just acting. Improv. Easy. Everything they do is just acting.

In the mean time, Beck walked away with a psychotic Cat by his side. "Make a move, you die." Jade walked with Andre out to the empty halls of Hollywood Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**At lunch…**_

Andre followed Jade to their usual table. Beck was already there with Cat, Tori, and Robbie. Jade instantly got happier. Beck makes her feel better no matter what, so she needed him without getting in trouble with Sikowitz.

Well, what's really the worst he could? Give her detention? Like she didn't get that every two weeks for threatening Tori, making out with Beck, or just being Jade. Even though it can get her in trouble sometimes, Jade loves just to be Jade.

Andre sat down with Jade and put his arm around her.

Jealously took over Beck.

Oh, _now_ he knows what it feels like!

"Jade, you look…cool." Robbie complimented. What? Does he have a crush on Jade now too? I guess Tori _isn't_ the center of attention for once.

"Yeah, she looks ok. I mean, all she wears is black. You really should change it up a bit, Jade." Tori said, filing her nails. She was paying no attention what's-so-ever to Robbie.

"You could try kissing Robbie or something. I mean, we all did it."

Tori appeared astonished.

"Yeah right, Jade. You _really_ kissed Andre?" Tori had a crush on Andre, so it's like how possessive Jade is with Beck. Even though their not dating yet, Tori makes it as if Andre is hers. Little does she know, Andre shares the same feelings for her.

"Yeah, I did. And just to prove it….."

Jade jerked her head around and kissed Andre right in front of Beck.

Jade actually liked the way Andre kissed her.

They came up for air and Jade smirked.

"You're turn."

Tori twirled a strand of her brown hair in around her finger, nervously.

She didn't want to kiss Robbie because he's a nerd, but she kinda has to.

Jade and Andre kissed and Jade was almost positive that Beck and Cat kissed.

I mean, who could resist Beck? She knows not Vega.

"Sorry about that." Jade whispered to Andre, once everyone was done teasing Tori for not kissing Robbie yet. "S'ok."

What? H-he liked it? "You liked it?" "Yeah, you're a good kisser."

"I told you if you made a move, I would kill you, right?" "Right." "So you're not afraid that I'm gonna hurt you?" "No, should I be?" "Yeah. GET AFRAID!" "Dang, woman."

After the torturous day at Hollywood Arts, everyone said goodbye and Jade went home with Beck. "You look like you just witnessed a murder." Beck said, driving back to his RV. "Thanks. That's what every PRETTY girl wants to hear from her boyfriend." "I'm not your boyfriend. Andre is." "Don't even go there."

Beck laughed at how freaking adorable Jade is sometimes. "Did you like kissing him?" Beck questioned, taking a glimpse at his gothic girlfriend before focusing on the road again. The last thing they need is a car accident!

Beck remembered one time when him and Jade were driving back from school one night after the kickback, and they almost got in an accident. He remembered how he told her that it was ok and that they were still alive. She was in tears and he held her.

"No, but I think he did." "Of course he did." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It's a compliment, relax!" "But you said it sarcastically." "You say _everything_ sarcastically." "Yeah, right." "You do." A text ring knocked the couple out of there light arguing.

_Andre: Hey Jay __Wondering if u wanted to come over my house? _

Jade stopped in her tracks, noticing that Beck read her text.

"Tell him you're busy."

"Good idea."

Jade typed back a quick response.

_Jade: Dude, I'm with Beck! _

_Andre: Chill, sister. Whateves I'll call Cat._

Jade calmed down a little and threw her phone down on the floor of Beck's car.

"Why don't you just block him?" Beck asked, confused.

"Cause, do you think I wanna get in trouble with Sikowitz? Like I don't get killed for detention everyday."

Jade got abused by her dad. He started to stop when she started dating Beck, but then started again when he realized why she wasn't home.

"Babe, I've told you millions of times to call the freaking cops! He's gonna keep hurting you."

"Well, don't do what you did last time."


	3. Chapter 3

All day Jade was getting texts from Andre and Cat. Did he like her? No, he can't. Or could he? Jade always loved Beck, but had mixed feelings for Andre. I mean, she is totally in love with Beck, but thought of Andre more as a brother. Jade was an only child, so her dad was the only guy around and her mom was gone. She's known Cat and Robbie since kindergarten.

Ever wonder who made Robbie eat the Pontiac? Yes, it was Jade. When Jade got ready for bed, Beck called.

"Hey, what's up?" Jade asked, holding her phone with one hand and putting her hair up in the other.

"It's Tori."

"What about her? Is she dead, hurt, close to death?"

"What have I told you about threatening to kill people?"

"It can ruin my chance of being famous." Jade responded, boringly.

"Good girl. Anyway, no Robbie tried to kiss her and she totally snapped!"

Jade cracked up laughing.

"What do you mean, she snapped?"

"She totally went psycho. She hyperventilated and started sweating. According to Trina."

"Oh, my God. FINALLY!"

"Jade, she could possibly go to a mental ward like Cat was the one day when Rex almost died."

"Well, why'd you called me? I'm excited!"

"I knew you would say that."

"Smart boy. Anyway, I'm getting ready for bed. Can you stay on the phone?"

"Why?"

"Because, I like to know you're there."

"I'm always in your heart, babe."

"Ugh, you're such a freaking sap!"

"But a cool one, right?"

"As far as you know."

"Ok. I'll stay. But can I sleep too?"

"Yeah just don't _accidentally_ turn off your phone while your sleeping."

"I told you that was a real accident."

"Yeah, right."

"It was!"

"I'm going to bed now!"

Beck rolled his eyes and relaxed in his bed with his phone on the closest desk to his bed.

_**In the morning…..**_

Jade woke up to Beck playing her favorite song through the phone.

"Morning, sunshine."

"you suck!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you sleep like a baby on drugs. Am I picking you up?"

"Sure. Unless Andre wants to do that, too."

"Oh, Jade. I'll make you coffee, too."

"Oh, yay! You make killer coffee."

"I know. See you in a little bit."

"Kay."

Jade hung up and got dressed in a black Halestorm shirt, Jade's favorite shirt, and purple skinny jeans with rips and studs on the waistband.

Beck and Jade drove in Beck's car to H.A.

"So do you think Tori's in like….a mental asylum or something?"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, yes!"

_**Ok, I need ideas for this story. Thnx if u can get one I will give you credit. **_

_**Check out my other story Fright Night **_


End file.
